Dream Mentor
Details Walkthrough Helping the fallen man Travel to Lunar Isle. Changing spellbooks to the lunar set may help, as will carrying runes to teleport back to the bank. *Travel northeast from the bank and go down the mine, then crawl through the passageway to reach the fallen man. You can talk to him and inspect him. The inspect option opens a status screen. Note : If you haven't bring enough food, you have to run back to the bank, to make it faster and safier you should use level 69 lunar spell MoonClan Teleport *He will need 3 stats to be increased, in different orders - his health, his spirit, and his armour * To feed him you should take 3 kinds of food, it doesn't matter what food, sharks aren't better than tomatoes. Take around 7 pieces of food from every kind. Feed him with this food, if he refuses it, just give him a different kind of food. Note: you can use one type of food by logging out every time you fed him. * Increasing his spirit is done by talking to him - it is a little hit and miss, but just try to choose the most positive things. This part is long, but no dire consequences if you get any wrong. * To armour him, Cyrisus likes to wear Dragon med helm, Ahrims robe top and robe skirt, ranger boots and his weapon of choice is an abyssal whip. To get these go to the bank on Lunar Isle and talk to the most right banker 'bird's eye' Jack. Note : Initially you don't know what is Cyrisus favourite armour, you have to choose it in his bank account. To avoid multiple run, you can use the level 67 lunar spell NPC Contact to ask Cyrisus about his favourite armour Making the potion *Head south to the Oneiromancer, she is on the southeast of the island near the Astral Altar. Talk to her and Cyrisus will appear, the Oneiromancer will suggest going into dreamland together to solve Cyrisus' fear of combat. *The Oneiromancer will give you a vial. Fill this with water. *You need to obtain some goutweed, either by growing a goutweed tuber, or by stealing it from the troll kitchens during Eadgar's Ruse quest. ** If you choose to steal from the Troll Stronghold, you will need run energy for sure, and likely plenty of food or protect from range. There are three points to hide. You can see the two obvious ones. They are "U" shaped. Get to one, wait for your moment then get to the other. South east of the second hiding spot you will see one empty space at the south of that row of boxes. It looks like either of those two trolls will see you, but they do not. Once in there it is easy to spot your opening. Grab the weed and get booted out, and let's hope we never have to do THAT again. * Use the goutweed with the vial * Use a hammer with an astral rune and then use a pestle and mortar on the result, add this to the potion to get a shared dream potion. The Battles * Head back to Lunar Isle, Cyrisus will be waiting you at the dream hall. * Bank and prepare for a hard fight. Prayer is not allowed in the following fights, so stocking up with high-quality food such as sharks or Tuna potatoes is recommended. Good armour and a weapon is also essential. You will need a tinderbox to light the brazier, the dream potion, and the rest food. If you sip from a super set before entering dreamland, your stats are retained. NOTE: DO NOT TAKE ANY ARMOUR AND/OR WEAPONS YOU AREN'T PREPARED TO LOSE!! * Light the brazier and talk to Cyrisus to enter the dream state. If at any time you need to escape, there is a right-click fast exit option on the lectern. * You will enter his dream world, here you will have to fight many high level monsters in a row, without prayer. The first form can use magic but it won't use it when you melee it, so it is recommended to kill the monsters with melee combat. The first monster is a level 343 named "The Inadequacy", who during the battle summons many little creatures called "A Doubt" (Level 79s). This is unquestionably the hardest battle, and if you can make it through this one, the rest should be comparably easy. * The second monster is a level 274 called "The Untouchable." This should be much easier than "The Inadequacy," but you should still take extreme caution. * The third monster is easier, still, at level 223, "The Everlasting" should be much easier than either of the first two forms. However, it can still do high damage, so take caution. * There is a safe spot in dreamland. Place your character right beside the lectern and second and third monsters will not be able to attack you. Now it's a good time to use a halberd. * The Illusive - during this battle, it will appear and disappear regularly. Run after it and hit it, then run back to Cyrisus before it appears again. Finishing Up * Travel back to the Oneiromancer on the southeast of Lunar Isle. Both she and Cyrisus will be waiting, talk to the Oneiromancer to complete the quest. Reward * 15000 Hitpoints xp * 10000 Magic xp * 7 New spells added to your Lunar spells book * Dream lamp which will give you 15000 xp in a combat skill of your choice apart from attack and prayer * 2 Quest points Trivia *On the day of release if you clicked to see the rewards of the quest it said "Spoilers? On the day of release? Tell him he's dreaming!", an allusion to the Australian movie 'The Castle', instead of the usual message. *Surprisingly, Cyrisus seems to be extremely rich, having the normal armour set of the many high leveled players in RuneScape. *While Cyrisus seems to be afraid of combat, implying that he has never engaged in combat, he is level 126, indicating maximum combat stats. *Cyrisus explains that he can make rune plates, grow spirit trees and make summer pies. Another reference to a high level player in Runescape. *Dream Mentor is the first quest with a combat level requirement. Earlier quests only have single skill level requirements. *When you use a purple sweet on Cyrisus he will say "sweets? You do know they rot your teeth?" *After the quest, you can contact Cyrisus via the NPC Contact lunar spell. He cycles between four tasks ** Killing TzTok-Jad ** Killing the Kalphite Queen, joined by some of the slayer masters. ** A top secret meeting between the rulers of runescape. ** Player-killing in the wilderness. Category:Quests